


Life in Colours

by WolfInAStar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonds, Drarry, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy story...or is it?, Harry is Draco’s soulmate, M/M, Omg and they were soulmates, So much angst, Soulmates, protect my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 08:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30052875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfInAStar/pseuds/WolfInAStar
Summary: In a world in which wizards can't see colours until they meet their soulmates, Harry and Draco find out that they are soulmates.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Life in Colours

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!  
> I’ve had this idea on my mind since before I created this account and actually had a draft of it on my notes, so I finally decided to work on it and here’s the result! Grab a snack, grab your tissues, enjoy, and hopefully don’t hate me by the end?

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

Draco's heart stopped.  
There was something wrong.  
Harry couldn't possibly be dead, could he?  
If he were, Draco wouldn't be able to see colours again, but he did.

He observed attentively as Hagrid carried the apparently lifeless body of his soulmate.

 _Harry_.

It simply wasn't possible.  
By Magical Law, everyone saw only scales of different grey tones until they found their soulmates. And, when one's soulmate died, the other one would stop seeing colours again.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his eyes harshly with his hands.

He opened them and found himself looking everything in colours.

Not dead.  
Then, what was Harry planning?

**~•~**

It all started with a mistake.  
It had to be.

Both Harry and Draco had spent eleven years without being able to see any colour other than grey in their lives and they were both fine with it.  
Until they saw each other for the first time.

It was simple enough: Harry didn't like Draco's ideals so he had rejected Draco’s friendship.

However, they couldn't ignore the obvious: they were soulmates.

Draco had imagined this moment for as long as he could remember. Finding your soulmate and being able to see every colour in the world at the same time had to be the perfect scenario, but Harry had rejected him at once, so the bond wasn't properly formed.

As a result, Harry could see colours but since he had rejected Draco, Draco could only distinguish a few of them.

And he hated Harry for it.

**~•~**

At twelve years old, Draco would've never imagined that he would be possessed by Voldemort himself...or well, by his memory.

And he very much less imagined that he would be rescued by none other than Harry James Potter.  
His heart was beating loudly when Harry asked him if he was alright, cupping his face with his hands.

Harry didn't like the boy, but this was his soulmate. Like it or not, Harry would make sure that Draco was alright and safe.

 _Harry didn't like him_ , Draco had to remind himself.  
But for the first time ever, those green eyes looked at him with something other than hatred, making his heart jump.  
That's when his crush on Harry first began.

And he hated Harry for it.

**~•~**

In third year, Draco kissed Blaise.  
And Blaise kissed him back.  
They weren't soulmates and they both knew it, but it was enough for both of them.

Their dating wasn't even that serious. They simply held hands and kissed here and there.  
However, Draco felt sad.  
Incredibly so.

It wasn't normal.  
The symptoms of a rejected bond should start at 16, so why was he feeling so sad?

It certainly didn't help that Harry, although he seemed to be minding his own business, was literally everywhere. Draco couldn't get rid of him even if he tried.

Harry caught him and Blaise kissing once. Draco had never seen the Golden Boy so angry.

-"What on earth do you think you're doing?"- Harry had asked. Draco had put his best blank face when answering,

-"Kissing my boyfriend, Potter. It's not a crime."-

And Harry had growled.

-"He's not your soulmate."-

And Draco had growled back.

-"Well, my soulmate rejected me."-

After that incident, Draco's sight worsened. He could only distinguish red, blue, and sometimes green....specifically the green of Harry’s eyes.

Why had Harry been so angry back then?  
Why did it felt like he was actually jealous?  
And why did Draco's heart still skipped a beat whenever he saw Harry, despite of Draco's insistence in forgetting him?

Draco didn't know.  
And he hated Harry for it.

**~•~**

Draco simply knew that these feelings for Potter weren't going to go away any time soon in fourth year. After the incident with the goblet, Draco needed answers so he did the logical thing: He grabbed Harry by the arm and took him to his room.

-"The fuck are you doing, Malfoy!?"- Harry growled, wand in hand, but Draco had simply started to pace back and forth,  
-"Malfoy?"-

-"Are you crazy? Why are you competing? Screw that, why are they letting you compete?"- Draco asked exasperated, quickening his pace.

Harry groaned and sat on Draco's bed tiredly.

-"Not you too. I've explained this to everyone! I didn't put my name in the goblet!"- He said exasperatedly. Draco stopped pacing and looked at Harry.

-"I never said you did. I'm asking why are you still competing despite Dumbledore knowing that you didn't put your name in the goblet."-

Harry looked at him with an expression that Draco couldn't quite figure out.

-"You don't think I put my name in the goblet?"- He asked, his voice small.  
Draco sat beside him, keeping some space between them.

-"Merlin, no. I know you're arrogant.."-  
Harry snorted.

-"Look who's talking."-

Draco rolled his eyes.

-"As I was saying before I was interrupted, very rude mind you, you may be arrogant and reckless, but you wouldn't do this. Plus, you need very advanced magic in order to achieve it. From what I recall, not even the Weasley's were able to pull it off."- Draco explained.

Harry sighed.

-"Dumbledore said that I needed to compete. He explained the rules and stuff."- Harry revealed. He thought that this was the first time that he and Draco were being civil to each other. No hexes, curses, insults, or a life-threatening situation in between.

-"That's bullshit."- Harry stared at Draco. He seemed so angry, much like himself when he found out that Draco and Blaise were dating. Harry didn't know why, it's not like he ever had something for himself. Aaand he certainly didn't like Draco.

-"Are you still dating Blaise?"- Harry blurted before he could stop himself. Draco stared at him in disbelief and proceeded to smack him with a pillow.

-"Are. You. _Kidding me_? You. Could. Die. And. You're. Asking. Me. _That_!?"- Harry couldn't help but laugh.

-"Fine, fine. I'm sorry."- He said, holding his hands up in surrender. Draco stopped.

-"You better be, because if the tasks don't kill you then I will."-

Harry laughed harder.

***

Harry couldn't believe it.  
No one besides Draco believed him. Not even Ron. Not even Hermione.  
He found himself spending most of his time at the library with Draco, researching for the tasks.

Ron approached them one day.

-"Are you kidding me?"- He yelled in a whisper.

-"What?"- Harry asked blankly.

-"You're friends with Malfoy!? With him out of all people?"- Ron asked, turning as red as his hair.

-"I’m still here, you know? It’s rude to speak as if I’m not."- Draco said calmly.

-"Stay out of it, ferret."- Ron spat.

-"Blood traitor."-

-"Death eater."-

-"Say that again, I dare you."-

-"STOP!"- They both looked at Harry, who now looked embarrassed.

-"Whatever."- Ron said and walked away.

-"You...I can't believe you. Just when I think you're changing..my mistake."- Harry shook his head, grabbing his things harshly and walking away.

-"Harry, Harry. I'm sorry."- Draco whispered, tears in his eyes.

-"Leave me alone."-

***

Draco watched with an anxious heart as the time kept passing by in the second task. Harry hadn't spoke to him since the incident at the library and Draco could only distinguish red and blue now, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried, specially because Harry wasn't coming out.

-"He'll be fine."- Blaise whispered, grabbing Draco's hand comfortingly. Draco leaned closer to his friend but couldn't stop his nerves from rising.

He knew he wasn't as important in Harry's life as Ron was, and he had come to terms with it. But it still stung a bit.

Harry finally came out safe and sound, and Draco experienced something he hadn't experienced before. He let out a shaky breath of relief and started walking away from the crowd (as he was feeling overwhelmed and dizzy) when he felt it: he couldn't breathe and he was shaking. He had gone several shades paler than he normally was and had unconsciously shifted into a fetal position.

-"Draco, listen to me. Breathe with me."- Blaise whispered, but Draco shook his head with tears in his eyes.

-"C-can't...breathe."- It was getting harder to breathe.

-"Breathe with me, okay?" Blaise commanded. This time, Draco tried to listen but it was so hard and Blaise was so distant, his voice felt like an echo to Draco.

-"What's going on?"- A voice said. It was vaguely familiar to Draco, _but who was it?_

-"Draco, Draco. I'm here. I'm safe, so I need you to breathe with me, okay? It's alright. We're alright."-

Draco looked up at the owner of that voice.  
_Ah, those green eyes. Those goddamned green eyes._

That meant that he could see green again.

Draco cried harder and shook harder.

-"May I hug you?"- Draco didn't know if he nodded or not, but a pair of arms were wrapping around him before he knew it. He hugged back and tried to focus on the steady breathing of his soulmate.

And for the first time, he thought that perhaps he didn't hate Harry.

**~•~**

Time was fuzzy for Harry.  
Cedric had died because of him.  
His friends were Merlin knows where.  
And Draco wouldn't leave him alone.

Of course, Harry understood Draco's concern and he wanted nothing more than to tell the blonde that he was alright, that he simply needed space.

But he couldn't.

He saw Lucius talking to Fudge before his hearing and he thought that perhaps Draco was just using him for information. It wouldn't be the first time someone used him.

Harry was in an awful mood until he saw Sirius and Remus again at dinner. He was so happy to have them both back. Sirius had become even more reckless and restless, but Remus assured Harry that he was looking after his godfather.

-"So, you're with the Malfoy boy now?"- Sirius asked one night, at dinner.

Ron choked on his drink, Hermione glared at Sirius, Ginny's eyes widened, Tonks and the Twins laughed, Arthur and Remus kept quiet, and Molly scolded Sirius.

-"I was only asking, Molly. Pardon me for being interested in my godson's life."- Sirius shrugged nonchalantly, but his tone was warning.

-"He could never date.."-

-"What Ron means is that surely Harry isn't dating Malfoy, right Harry?"- Hermione said, interrupting Ron.

-"Well, we are soulmates."- Harry revealed, sipping his juice. The Weasley's gasped.

-"Since when?"- Hermione asked.

-"We've both known since we were eleven."- Harry said.

-"All this time...unbelievable."- Ron muttered angrily.

-"That still doesn't answer my question."- Sirius smirked.

-"We're not dating."- Harry confirmed, eyeing Ron. Ron looked a lot more relieved.

-"What about the bond? Have you guys sorted that out?"- Remus asked.

-"What bond?"- Harry asked curiously.

-"Well, you guys need to form a bond. Have you ever even talked about having a relationship?"-

Harry shook his head.

-"Not really."-

-"Be careful not to reject each other. You guys don't have to be in a relationship per se, but if someone rejects his soulmate before the bond can form, the rejected person could die."- Remus warned. Sirius nodded solemnly. Harry felt as if he was forgetting something, but he shrugged it off when Molly asked if anyone wanted a second round.

***

-"I'm sorry. In some cases, the symptoms start early. It all depends on how deeply you love your soulmate."- The healer said. Draco shook his head.

-"I'm barely fifteen, surely I can't love him already."-

-"Love comes in different ways, Mr. Malfoy. It does not limit itself to romantic love."- The healer explained. Draco squeezed his eyes shut.

-"How long do I have?"- Draco asked.

-"Two years at most but it may vary if you start loving him deeper and he doesn’t take back the rejection."- Draco gulped and nodded, walking out of the room.

-"Are you alright?"- Pansy asked. Draco looked up at his friends. Both Pansy and Blaise had come with him to St. Mungo's.

-"There's no cure for a rejected bond."-

-"You mean..?"-

Draco nodded. Pansy gasped.

-"How long?"- Blaise asked.

-"Two years from now...at most."-

It was the first time Draco ever saw both Blaise and Pansy cry. They really weren't the type to show emotions. That simply wasn't how they were raised. Still, he held both of his friends tightly as they all cried.

And despite trying, he couldn't hate Harry for it.

**~•~**

Something was wrong with Draco.  
That much, Harry knew.

But he couldn't talk to him, he never really got the chance to do so. With Quidditch practices, the DA meetings and Umbridge breathing on their necks, he didn't have time.

Yet, he noticed.  
Draco was not part of Umbridge's "inquisitorial squad" or whatever as he had low key expected. He had quit Quidditch as well, which was weird because Harry knew how much Draco loved flying.

So, he did the logical thing: he grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and followed Draco on Sunday after breakfast. Draco had stayed all day in his room, and when Blaise finally left him alone (much to Harry's relief) Harry took off his Cloak.

Draco looked up at him with bored eyes.

-"Oh, it's you."- He said, not bothering to fake surprise or enthusiasm.

-"Are you alright?"- Harry asked concernedly, sitting at the edge of Draco's bed and facing the blonde. Draco was sitting with his legs crossed, books scattered all around him.

Draco shrugged, looking back at the essay he was working on.

-"Do you need something?"- He asked finally, when he realised that Harry wasn't going anywhere.

-"What's wrong?"- Harry tried again. Draco looked at him, at those goddamned green eyes.

-"Everything's alright, Potter."- Draco said.

-"Ah, but you see, you never call me Potter anymore, not really. So there's definitely something wrong."- Harry theorised.

-"And what's it to you?"-

-"I care about you, you prat."- Harry smiled, making Draco smile because Merlin, he loved the boy. He really did. Maybe not romantically just yet, but he did.

Draco rolled his eyes.

-"Everything's fine, Harry. I'm sorry for worrying you unnecessarily. Anyway, I should be the one asking you that..you know, with Umbridge and everything."- Draco said, smoothly shifting the conversation. Harry went along with it and they both talked a lot that day.

Harry didn't notice.  
And Draco wanted to hate him for it, but he couldn't.

**~•~**

Draco knew that Sirius had died. Which was why Harry was so angry at him. Not one letter, not a word from the blonde.  
That wasn't like him, Harry knew it. But still.  
Draco seemed to understand him better than anyone. Asides from Sirius, that is.  
Harry wanted him.  
For the first time, he longed for Draco.

Draco, on the other hand, had fucked up.  
He knew he had.  
He knew he should've been stronger and endure the torture just a bit longer, but one fucking day before returning to Hogwarts, he was unwillingly marked by the Dark Lord himself.

He cried and cried.  
All of those months of suffering had been in vain.  
He was tainted now.  
And he knew Harry wouldn't forgive him.

He returned to Hogwarts, knowing that he had two options: talk with Dumbledore or fulfill his task.  
So he talked with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore, as manipulative as he might've been, offered shelter to Draco and Narcissa.  
The offer, however, did not stand for Lucius.  
Draco still accepted because his father was big enough to make his own decisions and he had been tortured because of him.

So Narcissa was called to Hogwarts and was promptly escorted to Nicolas Flamel's house in France where she would be safe, whereas Draco would stay at Hogwarts at all costs.

The Mark was hurting, but he could also feel the symptoms of the rejected bond.

He was getting dizzier every time he stood up, and it was hard for him to take notes in class because his brain would space out and nothing would seem real, as if he was watching his body from afar.

On top of that, Harry wasn't talking to him and Ron wouldn't have any more of it, so he confronted Draco by the end of the first week.

-"Look, I don't know what happened between the two of you but he's hurting right now and as much as I'm his best friend, what he needs right now is his soulmate. So get your crap together and talk to him. He'll be at the Astronomy Tower tonight. He's been there every night since we came back."-

And stupid, stupid Draco went that night because despite his own pain, Harry's wellbeing was more important.

-"Harry."- He breathed once he saw the boy. Harry was sitting at the edge of a window.  
Harry turned with a small jump, and rushed to Draco's arms.

-"I'm so angry at you."- Harry muttered against him.  
Draco gulped, resting his chin on Harry's head and holding the latter tighter.

-"I know."- He whispered.

***

An invisible wall shattered after that night. Harry became inevitably closer to Draco, worsening Draco's pain.  
He was falling for Harry all over again, and the harder he loved, the worse the symptoms would get and the quicker his death would come.  
After a week of ditching classes (because Draco felt too weak to get out of bed), Harry demanded Blaise and Pansy to tell him the blonde's whereabouts.

-"You're his soulmate, shouldn't you know?"- Pansy spat with venom.

-"Last time I recalled, you knew his every step. What happened to that?"- Blaise said, with equal venom and sarcasm.

Harry sighed tiredly.

-"Please, is he alright? Did I do something wrong?"-

-"Oh, you did everything wrong!"- Pansy bursted.

-"Pans."- Blaise warned.

-"No, Blaise. He needs to know."-

-"Know what?"- Harry asked. Blaise sighed.

-"He's in our room. I believe you know the way in."- Harry blushed, -"Ask him why he ditched classes."-  
And with that, the couple walked away.

Harry practically ran to Draco's room with his Cloak on.

Draco saw the door opening.  
He thought he was hallucinating, but then Harry took off his Cloak.

Harry couldn't help but gasp.  
Draco looked like absolute shit.

-"Draco, what's wrong? Are you okay? Have you talked with Madame Pomfrey?"- Harry asked frantically, rushing to his soulmate's side. Draco laughed softly.

-"Easy there, Harry. I'm fine. I'm just a bit ill."- Draco said, caressing Harry's hair with his hand. Harry was about to speak when he noticed it: Draco's sleeve had rolled down when caressing Harry's hair, revealing the Dark Mark.

Harry gasped in horror.

-"Draco, what did you do?"- Harry asked slowly, grabbing Draco's arm. Draco paled even more and quickly pulled his arm away from Harry.

-"I...I can explain."- Draco whispered, but it was too late.

-"I seriously cannot believe you. And here I was thinking that maybe we could...Merlin, this was a mistake. You being my soulmate is a mistake."-

Draco tried to reach for Harry with his hand but Harry recoiled.

-"Stay out of my life."- Harry grabbed his cloak and walked out of the room, leaving Draco alone with the Dark Mark.

And Draco knew that Harry hated him for it.

**~•~**

They were all having dinner at the Great Hall after Dumbledore's funeral when they saw it: a boggart taking different shapes (most of them being Voldemort) was approaching towards Harry but before it could reach him, Draco stood in front of him.

The boggart took the shape of Draco's biggest fear: Harry himself.

-" _I hate you_."- said the boggart. Draco gritted his teeth and held out his wand,  
-" _I reject you. I rejected you a long time ago_."-

-"Riddikulus."- Draco said firmly despite the growing pain on his chest.  
_It’s not real_. He reminded himself.

_A crack_.

-" _I could never be with a disgusting death eater like you_."- the boggart said.

-"Riddikulus."- Draco tried again, weaker this time.  
_It’s not real_.

-" _That is why you're going to die soon enough_."- Harry froze.

Was Draco really going to die?  
Draco turned for just a moment to smile sadly at Harry, confirming Harry’s thoughts.

When Draco turned to face the boggart again, the boggart shifted its shape, turning to Voldemort.

-" _Draco, Draco, Draco. Weren't all those months of torture enough suffering for you? You're suffering now...for love? How weak. To believe I marked a weakling like you_."- Harry reacted when Draco fell unconscious, quickly grabbing the blonde.

-"RIDDIKULUS!"- yelled McGonagall. The boggart gave a loud crack and vanished. Harry gently carried his soulmate to the Hospital Wing.

***

Draco woke up after three days realising that he was in an incredible amount of pain.

Harry had immediately woken up.

-"Draco! You're awake! I'll go get Madame Pomfrey and.."- Draco took Harry's hand and shook his head, smiling shyly.

-"There's no cure for a rejected bond, Harry."- he said with a raspy voice. His throat hurt.

Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's.

-"You silly, silly boy. I'm sorry I rejected you. I take it back. I take it all back, Draco. I love you."- Harry sobbed.

  
Draco saw it immediately.  
Slowly but surely, he started seeing colours around him and he could finally see how green Harry's eyes actually were.

_Those goddamned green eyes_.

-"Harry.."- Draco couldn't help but kiss him. Harry kissed him back lovingly, pouring his emotions into the kiss.

Harry realised that perhaps he really, really liked Draco.

**~•~**

"HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"

Draco's heart stopped.  
There was something wrong.  
Harry couldn't possibly be dead, could he?  
If he were, Draco wouldn't be able to see colours again, but he did.

He observed attentively as Hagrid carried the apparently lifeless body of his soulmate.

 _Harry_.

It simply wasn't possible.  
By Magical Law, everyone saw only scales of different grey tones until they found their soulmates. And, when one's soulmate died, the other one would stop seeing colours again.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his eyes harshly with his hands.

He opened them and found himself looking everything in colours.

Not dead.  
Then, what was Harry planning?

Draco's eyes flashed to the lifeless body resting in peacefully on the ground.  
Then, the "impossible" happened.  
Harry's hand twitched.  
A small movement no one seemed to noticed.  
But Draco did.

Taking a leap of faith and not wanting to think of how terribly wrong this could go if his worried, delulu ass had imagined the movement, he ran towards Harry with his wand in hand.

"HARRY!" He yelled and threw his wand towards the dead boy.

Several things happened at the same time.

First, Harry James Potter immediately stood up, earning cheers from everyone and an outraged scream from the Dark Lord.  
Second, as undeniably clumsy as Harry was, he somehow managed to catch Draco's wand and immediately proceeded to use his infamous "Expelliarmus" spell on Voldemort.  
Third, a lot of Death Eaters started to flee.  
Fourth, Draco was hit with a Cruciatus Curse, falling to the ground as he convulsed in pain.  
He heard distant screams, not realising that they were his own.

_Stop. Make it stop_. Draco thought.

The pain was unbearable.

At hearing his screams, Harry focused his attention on Draco for a moment.

Everything seemed to stop.  
A clock ticking.  
Harry's green eyes were fixated on his.  
Nothing else mattered, only those goddamned green eyes.  
Draco felt the pain subsiding and his mind could only think _Harry, Harry, Harry_.

Merlin, Draco loved him.  
He mouthed an " _I love you_ " and the other boy smiled sweetly at him.

Draco heard the faint, "Avada Kedavra" being casted and his eyes widened in shock.

  
_HARRY_.

His body moved by itself, breaking free from the Cruciatus Curse and putting himself in front of Harry to protect him.

Harry's eyes widened.  
Draco looked up and his own eyes widened as well, his life extinguishing and taking with him all the colours from Harry's life.

"NO!" Harry screamed. Voldemort's laugh was heard somewhere in the distance.

Harry's entire body flared with rage and before he could even comprehend what he was doing, he yelled loud and clear,  
"Avada Kedavra."

And Voldemort was dead.  
It was over.

Harry heard the loud cheers that boomed from everywhere, but he could only focus on the dead body that lied before him.

"No...no, no, no. Draco, wake up!" Harry sobbed loudly, "Draco..w-wake up!" Harry tried again.

Draco's eyes were open, the stars of the universe reflecting on them. He didn't move.

Harry turned his sight towards the castle to search for his friends.

Hermione was being embraced by Ron, as she too, cried at the sight displaying before her.

"Hermione, there must be something..." Harry mumbled incoherently. Hermione shook her head and looked down,  
"Hermione, please!"

Harry closed his eyes and cried harder.  
He cried for Sirius and the life he could've had if he hadn't died.  
He cried for Remus and the bond he shared with the man.  
He cried for Fred, the oldest brother he never had.  
He cried for Draco, his soulmate and the love of his life.

He cried for everyone he lost.  
He felt as if he couldn't breathe.  
He was shaking so badly.

_Draco, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't save you._  
_I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry..-_

A warm touch forced him back to reality, as he gasped for air.  
_Where was all of the oxygen?_  
Harry didn't know.

-”Breathe with me, Harry.”- A gentle, dream-like voice said,

-“One, two, three.”- Harry tried, but everything was getting blurry,

-"Again, Harry. One, two, three, four.."- Harry tried to breathe at the count of the numbers. He could faintly see that the owner of the voice was Luna.

-"Exhale now."- Luna commanded gently. Harry did as told,  
"One more time. One, two, three, four.." They repeated the process for a couple more times.

  
  
After Harry finally calmed down, Luna asked,

-"Would you like me to close his eyes?"- His heart swelled with affection for her, but shook his head.

-“He..we...we watched t-the stars at the A-Astronomy Tower when I...when I felt sad. H-he's looking..”- Harry cried again.  
Luna hugged him and he hugged her back.

-"He wasn't b-bad! He w-was lovely and..and he suffered s-so much..!"- Harry sobbed. Luna stroke gently his hair with her hand.

-"I know, Harry. I know."-

-"Despite..e-everyone hating him, he-he always.."-

-“He did, Harry.”-

-"And n-now he's..."-

-"He lives in you, Harry. Like Sirius, and Mr. Lupin, and Fred, and your parents. No one can take that away from you."- Luna whispered so that only Harry could hear.

-"How can you be so sure?"- Harry whispered back.

-"Because my mother lives in me. Figuratively, I suppose but she's still here. I haven't been attacked by Nargles just yet because of her. That much, I know."- Luna stated firmly with so much conviction that Harry did not dared to doubt it.

Harry pulled away to look at her for support.  
Luna smiled earnestly.

-"I couldn't save him.."-

-"He saved you. And all of us by doing so."- Luna told him.

Harry nodded slowly.

-"But I couldn't save him."- Harry said stubbornly.

-"He made his choice, Harry. Just like your parents did. Just like everyone else whom you have lost did."- Luna said.

-"I'm gonna miss him."- Harry's voice cracked at the end. Luna touched his cheek gently with her hand.

  
Harry loved Draco,

but he hated him for it.

**~ T H E E N D~**

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.


End file.
